stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Tazla Star
| title = executive officer | stationed = | rank = Commander | insignia1 = }} Tazla Star was a Starfleet officer and the first officer of the . A one time starship captain but reduced in rank following a court martial, Star's career has been marked by disgrace and scandal as well as a number of questionable decisions which contributed to her disgrace. Since joining Eagle, Star has worked hard to try and redeem herself. (The Star Eagle Adventures) Early life Tazla Star was born as Tazla Eridia on April 14, 2337. The circumstances of her birth are not clear. Tazla was presumably born at an unknown location in the Jaradan sector. She was handed over to authorities on Starbase 212 less than a year after her birth by parties unknown and with limited information about the child. She was returned to Trill where she was genetically identified as belonging to the Eridia family and was shortly thereafter claimed by a relative who resided on one of Trill’s moons. Tazla never learned who her biological parents were or the circumstances of her birth. Previous hosts At the age of eight, Tazla began her training to become a host for a Trill symbiont . She was accepted by the Symbiosis Commission in 2359 at the age of twenty-two. Her symbiont Star was circa one hundred-ninety years old at the time of the joining and had been hosted by five different individuals before Tazla. Star’s first host was a man named Doren, a philosopher and mathematician who made a number of significant observations and discoveries during his time. However his fame faded in his later years and he became increasingly more reclusive and eccentric. The symbiont was next joined with Wexri, a woman of strong moral standing and an unwavering pursuit of justice. Lersus, who hosted Star next, was a man with a more questionable ethical standard while Arisia, the following host, was an accomplished diplomat. Before joining with Tazla, Star was hosted by Dezwin Sigus, a skilled medical doctor and Starfleet officer who along with his closest friend, Doctor Elijah Katanga , helped establish the Medical Assistance and Advisory Program within Starfleet Medical , an agency devoted to send doctors and medicine to worlds in dire need of both. Starfleet career Before being joined, Tazla decided to sign up with Starfleet to improve her chances to be chosen as a host. She entered the Academy in 2352 and graduated in 2356 . Her first assignment was as a captain’s yeoman on the cruiser [[USS Wellington (NCC-28473)|USS Wellington]]. She developed a close bond with her commanding officer , Captain Lasta Sik’chek and under her tutorship she became the ship’s chief flight control officer in 2361. She excelled at her position and was rewarded the Silver Wing in 2363 for extraordinary piloting skills. Tazla’s life changed drastically after she was joined with the Star symbiont and she developed new aspirations, including an undeterred drive to become a starship captain. She took every opportunity to advance her career and in 2364 transferred to the USS Andraste to become chief communications officer. After exemplary service she was made the ship’s first officer in 2367 . She remained on the Andraste only a few more months before she accepted a position as Starfleet liaison officer for the Federation Diplomatic Corps which was merely a cover assignment following being recruited by a semi-independent section of Starfleet Intelligence as an operative. In 2373 , Star was promoted to captain and giving command of the USS Sacajawea. But only a few months into her captaincy, Star was charged with willfully disobeying orders and reckless endangerment after seemingly taking a mission into her own hands which directly lead to the death of a number of her crewmembers. Star was found guilty on all charges in the subsequent court martial, was removed from command and reduced in rank to commander. She was sentenced to six years at the Starfleet stockade at Jaros II. Following the outbreak of the Dominion War, Star’s sentence was reduced to time served and she was reinstated into service and assigned to the Border Service as an administrator. Later in the same year, Commander Tazla Star was assigned back to the regular fleet as acting first officer of the USS Eagle. External link StarEagleAdventures.com Category:The Star Eagle Adventures Category:Trill Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Joined Trill